digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Find the Pieces
Find the Pieces is a Minecraft animated music video created by CaptainSparklez, Bootstrap Buckaroo, Slamacow Creations, Weed Lion and MAMAs b0y, with original music by TryHardNinja. It is the sequel to Fallen Kingdom and Take Back the Night. Synposis The video begins with a remastered flashback to the events of Fallen Kingdom. The King was shown walking upstairs from a brawl below. Once inside, he pulled a lever which opened a secret tunnel in the ground. Inside this tunnel was a portal to the End, which he broke by removing one of the Eyes of Ender. The King ran back upstairs to see zombies had already broken inside, and he picked up a sword and swung it at one of them. The Queen and a younger version of The Hero were standing nearby, and ran off screen with the King. While on a bridge, a creeper exploded, separating the King from his family. Zombies and Skeletons continued to chase him until he was cornered at a balcony. The only way out was down, and so he fell backwards and plummeted into a small pool of water. Back inside the secret tunnel, Herobrine had arrived, but noticed that one of the Eyes of Ender were missing. A white cloud of magic surrounded him as his anger caused the walls behind him to collapse. The Hero woke up with a startled look on his face. Realizing his destiny, he rushed outside, still trying to put his shoes on, causing him to fall on his face, much to the entertainment of the librarian next to him. He ran across town looking for the three villagers, the ones who found the Hero when he was still a child in the collapsed kingdom. He arrived to what appeared to be a farmer's house. Upon entry, the farmer was startled, but laughed it off just as easily. Back outside, the Hero grabbed the hand of another villager who was feeding his horse. The three of them arrived at another librarian's house, who took them to a table with a map on it. This librarian pointed to where their village was on the map, and then pointed to the location where the Fallen Kingdom was. It was marked with a red skull indicating not to go there. The Hero wanted to take his chances, and took off on his horse with the tree villagers waving him goodbye. He arrived at the shore to see a person there with a dog and a boat. He swapped his horse for the boat and set sail towards the kingdom. Meanwhile in a giant Nether Fortress, all sorts of whacky Pigman characters were walking around and completing jobs. One of them walked up to the Pigman King, who ordered a younger pigman to run in with a treasure chest, which was holding Wither Skeleton heads submerged in water. The two pigmen ran back outside to a Nether Portal and three more pigmen. The group walked through the portal, which took them to the Fallen Kingdom. They created a Wither and jumped back through the portal. The Wither exploded as it jumped into the air, which The Hero could see as he was close to the Kingdom. Within a house in the kingdom, The Explorer was looking through a window at the Wither. The Wither's target was a small group of villagers who had not yet left the kingdom. It chased them for a few seconds before The Hero arrived. He immediately jump-slashed the Wither, saving one of the Villagers in the process, but it threw an explosion at him in return. The Hero used parkour to reach the top of a house, and then jump onto the back of the Wither, struggling to hold on as it flew in all sorts of directions trying to get him off. He finally fell to the ground when it slammed into the back of a house. The Wither was about to perform his finishing move, but the Hero picked up a nearby bow and shot an arrow into a nearby block of TNT, which in turn blew up the Wither. While all this was happening, the Hero didn't realize that a giant Nether Portal was rising behind him. Once the portal opened up, a giant boat made out of iron, stone and netherrack came through the portal. A mechanical claw on the ship reached out and picked up the Nether Star left behind by the Wither. A giant cannon opened fire at the Hero, forcing him into fly into a pole, breaking it in the process and knocking him out. In the morning, he regained consciousness and ran back to his boat, and rode it towards the castle behind a hill. As he tied his ship to a pole, the King walked up to him and they exchanged eye contact. As the end credits rolled, one of the pigmen from before was shown walking back to the Pigman King, holding the Nether Star in his hand. The king ordered him to put the star inside a giant machine. When he did, the Pigman Commander from Take Back the Night (or, at least what remained of him) was lowered and attached to a gigantic steampunk-like robot body. The last few seconds show him staring at the camera with glowing white eyes similar to Herobrine's. Credits Production Assets * Bootstrap Buckaroo * FyreUK * Weed Lion Animation * Bootstrap Buckaroo * Slamacow Creations * MAMAs b0y * CaptainSparklez * Weed Lion Music and Sound * "Pieces" by TryHardNinja * Produced by Peter Litvin * Sound Effects by Dan Pugsley Produced by * CaptainSparklez